Better World
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: For six years Em ran and hid. Keeping their secret and hers as well but after so long and the Cons so close Em is ready to give in. Untill she stumbles upon two bots that could be her salvation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

** Disclaimer:** _No I don't own Transformers Prime nor am I a writer on the show. For if I was a writer you would see more of Wheeljack, the Lambo twins and Hound. I do however own my OC._

Nicholas Wolfwood smiled as he left Baily's Jewelers. In his hand there was a little black box. Popping it open he smiled looking at the diamond ring nestled in the white fabric. This small gold ring would change his life and luck forever. He and his girlfriend Millie had been dating for nearly five years now he had the courage and the ring to propose.

The princess cut diamond sparkled up at him and his smile grew. "A princess for my princess." He said snapping the box shut just as someone bumped into him. As Nick fell his grip on the box loosed until it slipped from his grasp.

"No." He shouted as it went towards the street.

A slim hand snatched the box from midair and pulled it back away from the road. Nick looked up at a hooded figure. The navy hood dipped low obscuring the face and hung two sizes too big for the wearer. Tattered blue jeans were tucked securely into the top of worn out military boots. Examining the box the figure cracked it open and whistled.

"Someone's got a busy day." The voice was slightly husky and course as the person closed the box then extended a hand to Nick leaning down. He looked up at the hand. It was long and slender. "Come on." The hand waved him up. "Let me help ya."

Taking the hand he was lifted to his feet. Now standing he looked at the person. Crystal blue eyes with long lashes were watching him intently while he scanned the face. Well-kept red hair framed the face in almost a heart shape. It was clear to Nick now that it was a girl. A teenager, she couldn't be any older than his sister and she was 16.

"Sorry about that I was distracted." She said swiping down her hood and dropping a set of headphones to rest around her neck.

Nick nodded still at a loss for words. The only flaw he saw was a scar that ran from the bottom of her right eyebrow to the middle of her right cheek. They stood there until the girl started to fidget. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and grins holding up the ring box.

"She must be some girl." She said waving the box in front of his face.

He snapped out of it taking the box from her hand. "Um yeah, and I love her very much." Adding that last part Nick blushed.

"Well good luck, man." She said patting his shoulder before taking off adjusting her backpack.

Nick made his two block walk back to his office. Approaching the door he reached for his key card that was in his wallet. Pausing he found his back pocket empty. He checked the other. It too was empty. He found the same of his front pockets. Once more he checked his back pocket. He came to the realization and his shoulders slumped.

She robbed him.

)O(

"Thanks for Lunch Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Wolfwood." Em said looking at the license in her hand. She would return the wallet, just a little lighter on cash. Setting the wallet to the side she looked at the lunch she ordered. It was small but it contained what she needed to get though the day. Em had learned while running that junk food and high sugar was only a quick fix. Em was looking at her meal when the waitress came by again.

"Anything else I can get ya Hun?" She asked pausing to look at the teen.

Em looked up at the woman and smiled softly. "No thanks. I'm good." The waitress nodded and walked on. Em glanced away out the side window when she noticed her sketch book poking out the top of her bag. Digging it out she quickly flipped though the tattered pages to a drawing of a red robotic face. "Actually," Turning around to hang over the back of the booth she held up the drawing to the restaurant. "I'm kinda lookin for a car with this insignia," She tilted her head. "or a person," Then she grinned strangely "well anythin with this insignia will do."

It was quiet for a moment as people turned to look more at her then the sketch. Slowly people went back to their lunches ignoring her all together. Em turned back to her table with a growl. Tossing the book to the table she pouted at her food. All she wanted was a little corporation. It's not like she was asking them to hand over their first born or anything like that.

"Slaggin New Yorkers." She snarled low taking a bite savagely from her sandwich.

"You know complaining about people from New York while in said city is not a good idea."

Em looked up at a man leaning on her booth looking down at her with a smug grin. It was too late to play it off. She was mad and now any one foolish enough to tempt her anger would pay.

"Yeah?" She growled her mouth full of food. "If they didn't all have the holier-than-thou attitude then I wouldn't say anythin." Snapping her eyes shut she looked away.

The man laughed and sat down in her booth placing his coffee cup on the table. Em was shocked. He laughed at her. No one laughed at her. Swallowing her food she went to retort about it and froze. The man had removed his hat and was balancing his chin on his laced fingers. A sly smile played across his lips bringing a shine to green eyes.

"You are a hard kid to keep up with Emma Allmand." He said speaking each word clearly and carefully.

"Still tryin to catch me Watterson?"

"Don't think there is a trying when I have you trapped."

They quieted as the same blond waitress walked over refilling Em's water and Watterson's coffee while setting down a plate full of fried eggs, butter and syrup coated pancakes with a side of bacon and another of greasy home fries. She grimaced as he started to eat.

"No wonder ya have a hard time keepin up." She pointed to his food with her fork. "That stuff will kill ya."

He looked up at her and smiled even wider. "I didn't know you cared." Em scoffed and turned her head away crossing her arms.

"I do not."

They had been at this game for as nearly as long as she had been running. She was hiding from the rain under an over pass off some major highway when she saw his car pull to the side. He strolled up the hill with an umbrella and a smile. Em trusted him at first because he knew. He knew about it all and was there to get her. The only thing that made her run was the car. The colors were wrong. Ever sense Watterson had been a few steps behind her.

She watched him eat for a moment before commenting. "Don't the cons feed their pets?" He shot her a glare. She shrugged. "Hey, I'm just sayin." Em propped her head in her hand and ran a finger across her scar. "Megs must be breathin down your neck to make you grumpy."

"Something like that." Watterson said putting down his fork mindlessly rubbing his neck. He looked up and made it a point to look her in the eyes. "Ever wonder why the bots haven't been looking for you?"

Pain etched across Em's bored features exactly what he wanted. "Nope not one bit."

"And why is that?"

"Didn't ya hear?" She placed both hands palm flat on the table. Her eyes flicked to the side and grin split her face. "I'm dead." She pushed into the table and her legs came up. Changing direction Em pushed herself back over her seat and into the next booth. Watterson cursed and grabbed for her only to get stuck in the booth. She snagged her backpack before her boots hit the table.

Shouts erupted from the diners as Em ran across the tables running their meals. A gleeful laugh twisted out of her chest and rang though the air. She leapt over onto the main counter and over it to the floor. Glancing back she could see the Watterson had finally wiggled himself from the booth. She kissed her two fingers and flicked them towards him before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ignoring the shouts of the cook she fled to the backdoor. Slamming into it she stumbled in the alley behind it. The door slammed the wall then back to its latched position. Making sure her bag was zipped she secured it to her person and glanced around.

Watterson slammed open the back door stopping in his tracks. He growled deep in his throat. Pain registered at the annoyance to his throat pushing it away her looked around. There was no sign of Em she was gone. "Slag it to the Pit!" he yelled slamming his free hand to the brick wall. A purple car pulled into the front of the alley. Placing his gun in his holster he headed towards the car.

Em sat back as Watterson got into the car. She pulled off her bag and laid flat against the gravel roof. Her heart was racing and she could feel her hands shaking. It had been too close. Fingers digging into the gravel she sat up pulling her knees up to her chest. She was no match if… Em shook her head not if but when. When Watterson got his hand on her she wouldn't be able to do anything.

She rested her head on her knees as she held them close. Sure she had basic defensive skills but nothing more. Em could run and hide but she was getting tired. Six years of constant moving, watching over her shoulder and looking. Tears burned at her eyes as the thoughts of the Autobots pulled at her mind. Grabbing her bag she searched for something.

Em pulled a cloth from the bag it was wrapped around something. Carefully she unwrapped the thinning black and purple fabric. Plastic crinkled under her fingers and she opened a new Ziploc bag. Gently she raised a stuffed wolf pup from the bag.

It had once had a stark white belly and a light gray back. Yet over the years it had gotten dirty and stained. Tears spilled over her eyes and Em wrapped herself around the small toy. Memories were the only thing she could hold onto and this pup brought back so many. Em let her system relax in the sun as she began to feel tired.

**A/N : **_So what did ya think of the first chapter? Any bashing not combined with constructive criticism will be handled by my muse Luna, which will then be promptly fed to my dragon Visha._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:**__ No I don't own Transformers Prime nor am I a writer on the show. For if I was a writer you would see more of Wheeljack, the Lambo twins and Hound. I do however own my OC._

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the review guys and sorry for making you wait so long. I got a little back logged with classwork._

Gravel flew through the air as Em landed and stumbled slamming down on her shoulder. She took a staggering breath and looked back to the building she had leapt from. Watterson glared down from the steel framed building. He was angry, so very angry and it made Em rise to her aching legs faster. Pain rocked her body as she stumbled over her feet to get up. She was tired, hungry and covered in grit.

It had been nearly a week from the restaurant fiasco with the chase starting the next morning. She had been curled up in her makeshift bed in the back of an old building where a lot of squatters were when someone grabbed her arm ripping her up to her feet. Anger had swirled in her head for a moment until she saw the half blind eyes of Sam. He was an older man, once an army officer until a blast from some roadside bomb took most of his vision.

He informed her that someone was in the house looking for her. He had described Watterson down to the color of his tie. Quickly he told her to get out the back because he had only started checking the front rooms. Thanking him she grabbed her bag and sprinted towards the back window. Glancing back only once she remembered that Sam had a nice, clean, almost new looking scarf with an almost defeated look on his face.

Anger raged within her as she vaulted onto the fire escape. Landing hard she hissed as the grate cut deeper into her blood soaked knees. Her stomach growled nearly roared at her to feed it. The need was great but she couldn't stop, not yet, not now.

A bark of thunder from above and the metal next to her hand sparked. Screaming Em jerked up leaning on the railing to look skyward. Watterson stood between two men in black suits on the roof just above her. Their suits looked to be pressed and new. Purple was the accent added with a tie and sunglasses. These two were a stark contrast to Watterson.

His suit was crumpled and stained with dirt. Blood smudged his face and arms where Em had at one point slammed her elbow into his nose. He had lost his tie three days ago when Em had used it and him to pull herself up. Watterson hadn't even shaved. In truth Em found that the scariest fact of all, well next to the colt .45 in his hand.

"Did I do somethin ta piss ya off?" She managed to say without stuttering even though she was shaking.

His face sunk deeper into a scowl. "Trying to joke out of this won't work." He nodded to one of the men next to him. "Megatron issued them an order."

"What? Ta add some style ta this hunt?" A small grin broke out across her pale face. "'Cause it's really lackin."

"Don't you get it?" His face twisted from a scowl into something Em thought was concern. "They are Cons!"

She knew what they were. The soft humming was clear as day to her. They were holoforms. A creation that used nanites and a small amount of ones spark to hold it together. They burned though energon quickly so neither side used then that much. "Duh! Ya always work wit the Cons. Now if they were Autobots I…"

"My God Emma Shut Up for once!" Watterson snapped and her grin fell. He was clearly upset. His hands were shaking and Em wondered what had broken his iron will. "Megatron is tired of this…" He motioned with his gun in a circle. "…this whole thing. He just wants the piece, nothing else."

The gun trained on her once more and fear ripped across her senses. "Yeah and what about me?" She asked pushing up to set herself on the railing of the fire escape.

"You're good to go. You can go back to your father…"

"He drank himself to death years ago." She started to lean back scanning the area below her.

"Then your mother…"

"She died when this started." Em planned how she would fall and land. Hopefully not hurting herself too much.

"Brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child."

There was silence for a moment before… "I can adopt you."

Em nearly lost her balance as her head shot up to look at him. His face gave nothing away but his eyes were pleading, almost begging her to accept. A home, school, clothes, and a warm bed flashed though Em's mind and she nearly agreed until the metal of the gun flashed in the light. Watterson had never lowered his weapon. It was still focused on the spot over her heart.

She fixated on it reminding herself why she ran. She was 16 and should be out with her friends, or on a date, or freaking out because she had a term paper due not running from monsters that didn't exist to the rest of the world. Em had chosen to run that first night, after the crash. She could have hidden in the forest and let the Decepticons find the piece then been adopted.

Em shook her head. She had made her decision and would stick to it. Watterson must have seen that too because he sighed and flicked his head. The holoforms leapt over the edge as Em pushed off the thin rail. She fell, he body weightless for a moment. Trying to twist as she had many times Em found she had calculated wrong.

Her body was in too much pain. It was too tired, too hungry to respond to her. Fear fully sunk in and Em reacted as anyone that was fall to their doom would. She opened her mouth and screamed. Eyes shut tight and her framed tightened waiting for the impact.

But cold concrete never met her damaged body instead she was wrapped in a warm embrace. He eyes opened and the world seemed to pause. She was pressed into a soft red shirt. Looking up Em met light blue eyes and a smirk on a well sculptured face. The humming echoed through her body this close. Blue eyes and humming Em smiled. It was an Autobot in holoform. They had finally come to help her.

The world crashed back to speed as they hit the ground. The Autobot disguised as a 20 year old human set her down to her feet. His hands lingered on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "Can you run?" His voice was deep and clear.

"Wha?"Em asked in the most intelligent way possible.

"Can. You. Run?" He asked again glancing up at the Cons. She nodded. "Then keep up." He added with a sly grin.

The next moment the Autobot shot off down the alley. Em paused for a split second adrenalin began pumping through her, and she followed him. Watterson open fired as the Cons dropped to street level. Her body screamed to stop but she knew she couldn't. He had basically challenged her to follow him. The bot leapt onto a trash can, bounced off the lid of a dumpster and thief vaulted over the chain link fence. He paused only to see if Em was still behind him then took off to the right.

Never slowing down Em hit the wall in a short run, grabbing the top of the fence she planted her feet against the chain and pushed out. Her world twisted and became inverted. Back flipping over it she landed with a loud grunt and struggled to regain balance.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her forward. The bot smiled back at her as they raced down the street Em stumbling to keep up with his speed. She caught the movement of a car door opening and tried to slow. The bot didn't and pulled her around almost throwing her into the front seat of a yellow car.

Even with the quick look Em could tell that it was a Lamborghini before the door slammed shut. The dark haired boy disappeared and the tires squealed of a red Lamborghini ahead of the yellow one. It shot off and the car Em was in did the same. Turning her head to the side Em's eyes drooped as the buildings went by in a blur.

_**A/N:**__ So what did ya think? Any bashing not combined with constructive criticism will be handled by my muse Luna, which will then be promptly fed to my dragon Visha. I promise that the twins will be a main part of the next chapter. Sorry again for the wait._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:**__ No I don't own Transformers Prime nor am I a writer on the show. For if I was a writer you would see more of Wheeljack, the Lambo twins and Hound. I do however own my OC._

_**A/N:**__ Ok so I lied. The twins aren't the main focus of this chapter. I'm not even sure I mentioned them in the actually text. So I wanted to give the Decepticons some love, eh it happens._

* * *

Watterson stepped though the ground bridge with his two Vehicon partners. He rolled his shoulders and waited for Soundwave to shut down the machine. Looking around he could see that Megatron had decided not to scream at him as he walked in. One of the Vehicon lowered his hand to the man but Watterson shook his head.

"Go and see Knockout." Green eyes focused on the emotionless face plates of the Con. They hardly spoke to him but it was easy to read them after so long. He had noticed slight movements that meant what they wanted or how they were feeling.

The Vehicon's hand twitched slightly almost urging the human to walk into his hand. Yet the man just stood there. The Con's shoulder tensed as he stood up sharing a looking with his partner. Watterson flicked his hand shooing them away.

Both Vehicons left heading to the medical bay section of the ship. Watterson nearly shivered as he was left with the telepath. Sure he knew Soundwave was a decent bot, if not slightly twisted but just the idea of him reading his mind gave him the creeps. As if on cue he heard the bot rise and walk towards him.

Watterson looked up at the silent bot. The audio reading flicked across his visor repeating his last order; _"Bring that human to me when he returns."_ Megatron's voice rang clear and cold. Soundwave extended his clawed servo and he stepped up into it gingerly.

The Decepticon stalked off down the hall. Watterson sat carefully perched in his palm. Over the past six years he had come to understand most of the Cons. They had believed Megatron when he proclaimed equality among all Cybertronians, they believe when he rebelled against the council yet over the centuries he had begun to lose his goal; if not his mind as well. Now most just feared his wrath too much to try and leave.

Fear is what made him offer to adopt Em earlier in the day. Megatron knew many things about him and threatened him with them. Adopting the girl was never an option but he wanted her to think about it. It had worked. He could see the dream writing across her face but it didn't last long enough. She had come out of it and tried to kill herself. Yet that strange man had saved her.

The Vehicons had told him after that it had been an Autobot in holoform. He had felt his heart drop. Em was in the hands on the Autobots. After she had disappeared with the bot Watterson was still confident they could find her then her tracer went off line. Megatron was not going to be pleased.

"_Knockout prepare the medical bay." _Watterson looked up at the sound of Starscream's voice breaking through his thoughts. Soundwave titled his head waiting.

"So this is going to be painful isn't it?" He said with a sick laugh.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So there is a look into the world of the Cons. I know super short but hey there are two chapters for the update of one and sorry it was so late._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:**__ No I don't own Transformers Prime nor am I a writer on the show. For if I was a writer you would see more of Wheeljack, the Lambo twins and Hound. I do however own my OC._

_**A/N: **__Second chapter for the same update! Thanks for the review guys! I really never have much to say here. Sorry._

* * *

"You're not the one with an organic leaking inside you!" That was the first thing Em heard as she came back to the world of the living. Her body shivered as light flooded her vision. She was in the passenger side seat of a car, a very nice car. Her head lolled to one side to see nothing but trees. The pain rushed over her mind and nausea quickly racked her body. Grabbing the handle the door flew open and Em fell out of the car.

On her hands and knees she emptied what little was in her stomach. The sound of metal twisting and turning roared behind her to a deafening level. Sounds of heavy footsteps backing up followed as did another round of nausea.

"Filthy organics." A voice snarled from behind her.

With her well of sarcasm running dry and her body in pain Em said the first thing that came to mind. "Stick it up your tailpipe!" She growled low gasping. Pushing herself up and away from the fowl smelling mess she tipped her head back looking at two bots upside down. Kneeling with her back bent and her head tipped at an odd angle she studied the bots.

They were very similar yet one was red and had black that wrapped from his forehead back over the top of his red helm and reminded her of horns while the other was yellow with a pure black helm and black rimmed yellow head vents. Their eyes were different from most of the bots she had known as a child. The other's almost looked human these two had electric blue orbs sitting in pitch black. It almost looked like they were made up of three rings of light with a build in cross hair. She slowly stood trying to keep her balance as the yellow bot backed up and the red one bent down.

"Hi!" The red bot said in a cheerful way, while waving his black hand in front of her.

"Oh Primus don't do that." She moaned covering her mouth while her other hand pressed against his palm. He paused in his motion.

"Organics are so…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip out your vocal cables." Em said letting her head settle.

The yellow bot moved forward with a growl. "Why you little…" Yet the red bot held up his free hand still smiling. "Relax Sunny."

"Don't call me that!"

Em snorted and looked at the yellow bot. "Sunny? Wow someone was bein` ironic. Was that for your personality?" Her eyes flicked back to her hand as it still rested on the red bot's palm. It was warm and seamed to invite her to rest her head against it. Quickly she pulled back and stepped away from him. Looking at them her heart swelled. The Autobots had been looking for her all this time. They had been trying to save her. She may not know these bots but they were…

"Who are you?" The red bot asked interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Em asked blinking up at him.

"What is you designation?" He asked again and her chest tightened.

"You…You mean Optimus didn't send you?"

Both sets of optics widened and the red bot shook his head. "You know Optimus Prime?" The yellow bot asked leaning forward resting a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah," She mumbled looking down. "…lived wit `em when I was younger. I have something` to give `em and…" Em went to fix her bag strap and found it missing. Her head snapped up and she looked around. It wasn't on the ground and she knew she didn't leave it in the city so that meant… "Hey Sunshine you got my bag!"

Two things happened in the next few seconds the red bot jerk straight up and started to laugh holding his sides and the yellow bot looked ready to crush her. Yet his chest slid open and her reached in producing a short, warn-out, green military bag. He dropped it with a look of revulsion. Em caught it before it hit the ground.

"Ew, I can't believe that was inside me."

"Don't say it like that." She grumbled putting the bag back on. "My name is Emma Allmand."

"Ems…"She flinched inwards as the red bot mulled the name around. "I like it. I'm Sideswipe and this…" He thrust a thumb over his shoulder at the other bot. "…is my brother, Sunstreaker."

Em meet Sunstreaker's optics and they proceeded to glare at one another. Neither one looked away as a five foot nothing human tried to stare down a giant alien robot. Sunstreaker went so far as to growl at her before Sideswipe stepped in. He pressed a servo to his brother's chest and there was a quiet moment. Em could feel that something was passing between them. It sounded electric but felt more like the bass to a song.

She watched them for a moment and saw Sunstreaker relax slightly. His back struts weren't pulled tight and he had released the fists Em hadn't noticed. It was then she remembered something Ratchet had told her during one of her question sessions.

"_When two bots have a deep connection be it by relation or otherwise then can share emotions." Ratchet had said as he worked on the ground bridge. Em sat on the counsel, her little six year old fingers holding tightly to the metal as she leaned over the edge to watch him work._

"_What's it like?"_

"_Well everyone hears and feels something different." He looked up and she smiled at the light bass she felt accompanied with the sounds of sparks._

"_Like right now!" She yelled excited that she understood it._

"_Yes Sweetspark, like now."_

Em smiled but it faltered. She felt like she was intruding on something so she looked away. The bass faded away but the electric didn't, it stayed until they were done. Looking back Sideswipe was looking down at her slightly confused.

"Why are you turning colors?" He asked.

Her hands shot to her face covering it as she felt it fully heat up. "Don't ya know humans change colors before we attack?"

"What?" He asked stepping back.

"I'm kiddin`. Don't worry about it." Her eyes rested on Sunstreaker for a second then flicked away. She thought for a moment then spoke. "You guys are going ta take me ta Optimus Prime." Yes it was blunt and Em knew that but she didn't have a choice. She needed to see the Autobots and that was final.

Both bots stared at her openly then they shared a look. "Sure." Sideswipe said with a grin making Em fumble over her thoughts. She had expected resistance from them.

They transformed and Sunstreaker rolled slowly next to her. "You get to ride with Sides." He said before shooting off spinning his tires.

In the dust and gravel Em coughed as Sideswipe eased in next to her. A latch clicked and his passenger side door opened. Quickly she brushed herself off a little to be polite. Her hands passed over her left knee and she winced in pain. Looking at her hand she could see fresh blood starting seeping slowly from the wound.

"Sideswipe I need ta stop somewhere ta clean this." Em added as she slid into the seat.

"Why not here?" He said shutting the door and taking off after his brother.

Em had to basically pull herself out of the seat from the force before she could answer. "I don't have any bandages." She tipped her head to the side and watched the trees go by.

It was silent for a few moments before Sideswipe spoke up. "So…" Em almost laughed he was trying to start a conversation with nothing to talk about.

A thought occurred to her so she voiced it. "So how did ya find me in the first place?"

"Oh we were cruising around the city and we picked up a Con tracer signal."

"Tracer?" Em asked sitting up.

"Don't worry I got rid of it. It was a short range tracer so I guess they didn't think to encrypt it."

Em mulled over this for a moment. "Where was it?"

"On your bag."

"That bastard…" She snarled barring her fists in her jeans. "He never actually planned on grabbing` me that day in the restaurant. They wanted to ware me down till I couldn't run anymore." He was planning to take her to Megatron the whole time. She felt sick from the thought. Her stomach roared and she felt Sideswipe swerve at the sudden noise.

"What was that?" He almost yelled. Em snorted.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So what did ya think? Any bashing not combined with constructive criticism will be handled by my muse Luna, which will then be promptly fed to my dragon Visha. I promise that the twins will be a main part of the next chapter. Sorry again for the wait._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ No I don't own Transformers Prime nor am I a writer on the show. For if I was a writer you would see more of Wheeljack, the Lambo twins and Hound. I do however own my OC._

_**A/N: **__Um yeah not even going to try and make an excuse, sorry. A cycle if I remember correctly is two hours. __**Good Reading! **_

* * *

Sunstreaker didn't understand one klick of what was going on. The human had insisted that they stop for the night because the inside of the cars were making her claustrophobic and she had to sleep. Sideswipe had stopped and she got out with her bag. He couldn't help but watch as she got to a high point on a rock ledge and settled down with the dirty bag as a pillow. Sides had insisted on keeping an eye on her while Sunstreaker rested his back to the stone face grumbling. Soon he felt the familiar weight of his brother leaning on his shoulder. They both fell into a peaceful recharge. He awoke in darkness with the sounds of a battle echoing around him.

"_Sideswipe!" The yellow bot tried to call but the sound died the moment it left his vocal processor._ His servo fled to his neck and he grasped at it trying to force his brother's name out. Nothing would come but he saw it a flash of cherry red in the darkness and ran towards it. He smacked directly into his brother.

**:Sunny: **It was his brother across the bond as he grabbed hold of his twin. **:What's going on?:**

**:Like, I know bolts for brains!:** Sunstreaker growled pushing his brother off him but still making sure he didn't disappear. A sonic boom ripped thought the air over head and the flare of turbos lit up the night. The twins stopped moving in that moment of light they knew where they were sure that they had been sent to the Pits.

**:Sun, it's Iacon.:**

**:I see.: ** There was no argument no insults they were on Cybertron at the battle of Iacon. Something that had happened a long time ago just about the time they became warriors. They had personally only heard tales of it because it had happened on the other side of the planet. The shifting of gears and metal cut through the battle and a femme landed in front of them. Red wings stretched out behind her as a silver servo drew a sword from her back. Long thin legs with sharp heels started to walk away from the twins.

Only one kind of Cybertroian had that sort of frame; **:Seeker.: **They confirmed together trying to see where the seeker was going. A few strides ahead of her was a red and white mech snarling as he worked on another. The profanities that spewed out of the mouth made it just as clear who that was. **:Ratchet:**

Both twins reacted and leapt forward. Everyone knew that Seekers worked for the Decepticons and this one was going after a medic. Yet instead of tackling the femme to the ground they passed through her.

**:What in the Pit!?: **Sideswipe growled as Sunstreaker swiped at the seeker again.

The thin seeker activated her heel thrusters and shot forward. In one steady swipe the sword cleaved the darkness reviling a Decepticon with one less servo. The bulky mech howled in pain as she twisted around bringing her heel thruster to his chest and activating it. The Con didn't stagger back but the heat burned through his thicker plating. He turned with a snarl and the seeker sunk her sword in his chest deep into his spark. The Con's form grayed and with a shove it toppled to the ground while she removed her blade.

"Saved your aft again medic." The seeker laughed darkly flicking her sword leaving a speckled trail of energon across the ground.

"Yeah well I've put yours back together enough you should." Was the gruff response.

**:They can talk? How is that fair!:** Sunstreaker cuffed his brother upside the helm. Sometimes he wondered what he did to be stuck with a brother like him.

The seeker squatted down looking over Ratchet's shoulder. "How's Hide doing?"

"The aft will live. He's just going to need help off the field." The old medic said leaning back looking up at her. She flinched back. And he continued to stare. Glancing over both her shoulders the seeker was clearly confused.

"What?" She growled out in an annoyed tone.

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which one is it?"

"I wish you wouldn't talk in circles, medic." A loud clang echoed and the twins flinched. "You slagin` piece of scrap! What was that for?" She yelled gripping at a new dent in her helm as she tried to get her feet back under her.

"Don't even try to get up." Ratchet snarled pointing his wrench at her. He took one of her heel thrusters and tipped it to the side looking it over before setting it down and doing the same to the other. He made a disapproving sound and took a hold of her ankle.

"Pervy old mech." She grumped while crossing her arms over her chest plates. Both twins suppressed a laugh. They figured Ratchet couldn't hear them but why chance it. Ratchet looked up at her with wide optics then growled and looked back at the thruster.

"You really should take better care of these." He said welding an opening crack in the heel. She winced in pain with a half attempt to jerk away. The medic firmly held her ankle and grunted at the jerk.

"I haven't had the time. Too busy dodging friendly and enemy fire."

The welding slowed and he continued to look over the delicate part. "Tracks still taking pot shots at you?"

"Duh you think that little freak wants to loss the air support."

"Ah think he just wants to see ya flirt around in the air, Driftback." A voice thick with a southern accent cut in.

The seeker looked around the medic at the red mech sprawled on the ground. "Thanks for joining us Hide…"She said before sticking out her glossia. "…but that is never going to happen with that flashy mech. If I wanted somebot full of themselves I would have 'faced Knock Out."

The red mech shivered as he sat up. "Oh Ah do not need the image of him interfacin in my helm. Yuck."

"You're good." Ratchet said setting down her leg. He stood up before stooping down and flinging one of Ironhide's arms over his shoulders. "Now let's get this slagger off the field."

"Got cha Ratch." She said popping up and copying his movements.

"Careful with your own welds until we get back to base."

"Yes sir." She said and mockingly saluted with her free arm.

"You pit spawned younglings are going to be the reason I offline someday." He growled getting a better grip on Ironhide.

"Don't say that, Ratch." She said softly. "You know I won't let anything happen to you." Driftback said with a small sad smile. "I owe you everything."

"I wasn't going to leave a sparkling behind no matter who your siblings are." The medic growled adjusting the mech's weight.

"That just makes ya better than the rest of the medical staff." Ironhide said looking at the lithe seeker. "You okay, kid?"

Blue optics flicked up and she smiled lightly. "Yeah, I just…" She paused and lifted her helm up high listening.

"Ya what?" She made a shushing sound and Ironhide bristled. "Don't tell me to…"

"Hide quite. I hear engines." Driftback said motioning for Ratchet to step up the pace. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been following them closely trying to hear what was going on. Now the sound was clear. Conehead engines ripping though the sky. The three Autobots ducked into a half collapsed building as the twins watched three flyers transform landing in the rubble. Two had red optics and the third had violet. He had recently changed sides. Driftback peered around the edge of their hiding place.

"Come on Thrust, we aren't going to find them." A conehead said coldly looking at his trine brothers.

"Lugnut's frame wasn't even cold yet and the Autobot base is this way. We have to run into them soon Ramjet. You agree with me right, Dirge?" The violet eyed Con asked hopeful.

"Yeah." Dirge said scanning the area. "Also I want a shot at that seeker."

"You think she's near?" The youngest asked almost afraid.

"With that thruster burn on Lugnut's chest plates? Yeah I would say so. Though looked like it was flared out, meaning she cracked a thruster and shouldn't be flying."

"Slag it." Driftback swore and leaned back. "They're looking for me."

"I'll comm. Optimus see if he can get some troops out here." Ratchet said before adding with a growl. "And don't think about it."

"Wouldn't even dare Ratch." Driftback smiled before turning back to look out again. "I'm trineless not stupid, remember."

**:I don't get why we're seeing this.: ** Sideswipe sent watching the coneheads search. The yellow twin was focused on the Autobot seeker. He couldn't remember her at all. Yeah, he could remember meeting Ratchet and Ironhide after the fall of Iacon but the seeker wasn't with them. Sunstreaker knew he would remember if he met her at all but there was nothing. **:Sunstreaker!: **

Jerking back from the force over the bond he glared at his brother. **:What?:**

**:Why do you think we're seeing this?:**

**:How the slag should I know!: **He growled back before Sideswipe pointed over to the group of Autobots.

Ratchet growled low in his vocal cables. "So bad news?" Driftback said not looking away from the searching Cons.

He looked up and saw she had at some point drawn her sword again. "Good news and bad news."

"Oh I love bad news! That one first."

Ratchet glared at the femme before continuing. "Optimus is not going to be able to make it with his team."

"Ah but he'll miss the party." Her wings twitched showing that she was getting restless.

"The wreckers are coming."

"But?" Ironhide asked looking from the coneheads to the medic.

"They are nearly half a cycle out." Ratchet sighed and rubbed the sides of his helm.

"So that was like bad news, good news, bad news." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "So I have a plan and you are not gonna like it."

"You are not…" Ratchet started to yell before Ironhide snapped his servo over his mouth. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Hey did you hear that?" Thrust asked pausing to look towards them. His gaze drifted over their hiding spot but kept going.

"You are not going out there?" He hissed after removing Ironhide's servo.

"Oh yeah like you're gonna stop me." She said rolling her optics.

"They are trined and you…you…"

"Look we sit here until the Wreckers show up we're slagged. Ironhide can't move alone and you're not exactly a frontliner but he can give me cover fire, if needed. You keep them out of here if they get close and I'll keep them busy."

"I don't like you going out there."

"Ratch, I'm a seeker we fly and this…" She motioned to their little hiding spot. "…being inside, underground is making me claustrophobic."

Ratchet couldn't deny it. Seekers were meant for the skys and never did well grounded. Also he couldn't deny the way her wings were almost vibrating from wanting to get out. If she shot out of there at the wrong moment he knew she would get slagged.

"Fine." He growled and positioned himself with a clear shot of the entrance. Driftback moved forward and a servo lightly brushed across her wing. It was a sign from seeker to seeker to be careful. Glancing back she shot them a glare.

"Ya may be trineless but ya have us, Kid." Ironhide said before settling into a position where he could see. It was true the three of them had worked together so much she nearly considered them her trine, nearly. The only thing stopping her from asking them was her seeker pride. She couldn't overcome the shame she felt when she thought of becoming trined to two ground pounders. Sure Ratchet was CMO and Ironhide was one of the Prime's advisors but it still caused her to see herself stuck on the ground and that couldn't happen. She nodded and the lithe seeker slipped out of the hiding spot.

Sunstreaker started to follow her in an instant but Sideswipe lagged behind watching as the image of Ratchet and Ironhide got darker. He began to notice that the lighted area seemed to stay focused around the seeker and what she was focused on. He followed his brother in time to see the seeker push into the air and transform. There was little sparks and the smell of melting metal as the power in her thrusters burned at the field weld. The roar of the thrusters alerted the coneheads and they looked up to her position.

"I thought you said she couldn't fly!" Thrust shouted at his trine brothers.

"Forget about that and blast her before she gets in close!" Dirge snarled opening fire. The other two followed his lead and Driftback twisted sharply in the air. Firing and dodging too place for nearly a quarter cycle before there was a small bang and a flare up on her right thruster.

"To the Pit with it!" She snarled transforming and drawing her sword as she dove at the cons.

The young one Thrust let out an audio piercing scream as Driftback's good thruster connected with his right optic. Pushing off she flipped over him and landed hard on her re-cracked thruster. Thrust was on the ground clutching his face plates screaming as Dirge shot towards the seeker in a rage. Ramjet was yelling at his brother to shut down the pain receptors in the area.

Driftback didn't have time to move before Dirge's fist connected with her abdomen. She doubled over and went through the air from the force. Landing harshly on both her thrusters she activated them and rushed forward. Dirge fired repeatedly before she was close enough to bring her sword down across the weapon. He released the gun as it sparked and grabbed her wrist. She lost her footing as he jerked her forward bring her to her knees. A claw came towards his face and he snagged it, pressing her wrists together and squeezing tight.

"Look what I caught." He sneered looking down at her. Driftback bared her teeth and snarled deeply. "Savage little thing aren't you." Dirge growled as his free servo connected a punch to her face plates.

**:What the slag are they waiting for?: **Sideswipe snarled looking back towards the darkened area where he knew Ironhide had a rifle trained on the Con holding Driftback. The conehead hit her again.

**:Time.:** Sunstreaker answered looking much calmer that his brother for once.

**:What do you mean time?:**

**:That is what she was doing. Distracting the cons, killing time before the Wreckers show up.:**

**:But…:**

**:They'll wait it out for as long as they can. Her temp welded thruster broke so every move she made on it was breaking it further. They are in no position for an all-out battle with trined coneheads."**

The red twin growled looking back as Dirge keep hitting the femme seeker. He saw Thrust finally stand up with Ramjet next to him. **:I'm not sure how much longer she'll last, Sun.:**

**:Just what I was thinking.:**

Thrust was growling as he stalked towards the captured femme; his eyes a blazing red. Driftback looked up at the young bot as he stood over her. His face plates were blackened and the optic she landed on was fried. Energon stained his face and chest. She grinned up at him though her own busted face plates and energon smeared face. "Aw did the sparkling get burned?"

Ramjet slammed his fist into the side of her helm forcing her to pull in Dirge's grip and there was a sickening pop near her wrists. Driftback bit down on her lip components holding back a hiss. Dirge dropped her and she slumped forward but still held to her kneeing position. Thrust pulled his weapon and pressed it to her helm. Sideswipe kept looking back and forth. What were they waiting on? Suddenly the spot lit up like a blaze in the night and a blast snapped Thrust's weapon to the ground. The coneheads turned to look and saw nothing but the ruins of Iacon.

"Finally." She growled snapping up as she pulled a dagger from near her hip joint. Driftback buried it into Dirge's neck cables. The Decepticon let out a scream and jerked away. She never let go of the dagger as she turned on Ramjet crashing the blunt end of it into his nasal ridge. He screamed in pain and covered his face. Thrust froze on the spot. Both of his trine mates were busy with their injuries and he was gazing upon a Pit spawned demon coated in energon.

"Afraid little one?" It was cold almost like a Decepticon tempting their prey but there was something else there. He nodded unable to speak. "Then run."

By this time Ramjet had gotten his vision to clear up and Dirge was standing up holding his neck. He spotted several bots moving across the ruined landscape. "Come on let's get out of here." He said leaping into the air. His trine brothers followed his example as shots filled the air from the oncoming Wreckers.

The dragger slipped from her servo as she staggered forward. Ratchet came out of their hiding spot in a full run. She raised her hand and a smile slipped across her ruined face plates. "Hey Ratch I…" She was cut off as a shot cracked against the side of her helm ripping through it.

Ratchet's face was twisted in pure horror as Driftback took another staggering step forward before collapsing to the ground. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pulled back at the wail of pain from the medic as he crashed down next to her most likely injuring his knee joints. The darkness was closing in fast and they rushed to keep near the light to see what was going on. _The last thing they saw was the face of Ratchet screaming at her to stay with him._

Sunstreaker jerked awake his processor reeling from the experience. He suddenly felt something move quickly off his chest. A flash of red hair was all he could spot of the human before she was back up on her perch. Her dirty backpack was lying on his chest over his spark. His blue optics focused up at the human to see her peering over the edge at him. Sideswipe shifted next to his brother.

"Yo bro I just had the strangest dream." The red twin said sitting up slightly rubbing his helm.

Sunstreaker watched as the human pulled back away from the edge. He dropped the bag onto the ground. "Yeah a dream."

* * *

_**A/N: **__So what did ya think? I was rather pleased with the fact that my muse and I have finally agreed on where this fic is going and how it's getting there. So there should be decent updates from now on no half a year wait. Sorry about that guys but thanks for sticking with it while I argued with myself. So can we try for __**three reviews **__before I update that would be awesome! Thanks again to everyone read and __**Good Reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ No I don't own Transformers Prime nor am I a writer on the show. For if I was a writer you would see more of Wheeljack, the Lambo twins and Hound. I do however own my OC._

_**A/N:**__ So wow you guys really surprised me with the review response. I want to thank you all for your comments and just wow!_

* * *

James Albert Watterson had been an intelligent child, a boy beyond his age level in thought process and understanding. At six he built his first working computer from spare parts. At nine he began hacking into the schools systems, changing grades and shifting classes. He slowly worked up to hacking banks and selling government secrets. When he stumbled across one that he never should have, robotic aliens from a planet called Cybertron. Now at 28 lying on the medical table on the Nemesis he wondered what would have happened if he had become and artist or at least kept to more legal actions. _Where was the fun in legal activities?_ Watterson thought with a small smile. He groaned in pain slowly sitting up only to lay back down.

"Ah I see you've awoken." A smooth voice echoed from across the room.

"What hit me?" He asked sitting up looking at the red medic.

"That would have been our glorious leader, Megatron." Knock Out said strutting across the room.

"Yeah I figured that." He groaned and laid back wrapping an arm around his chest. "God my ribs."

"I thought as much." A human said kneeling down pulling up Watterson's shirt. The human had pale, flawless skin and dark red nearly black hair pulled back into a ponytail. A red shirt covered the tops of dark skinny jeans. He looked over the bruised chest and softly pressed down feeling the bone. The soft humming of the holoform would normally be a comfort but currently it was erupting pain across his chest.

"Damn it, Knock Out that hurts!" He snapped half swiping at the holoform.

"Well looks like when you were thrown you bruised a few ribs." He pushed again and Watterson screamed. "Make that cracked."

"I could have told you that!"

"Yes…" The holoform phased out. "…but my way is much more fun." The red medic said with a twisted grin while holding out a small bottle.

"You're a sadistic bastard." He said snatching the bottle and opening it. The medication wouldn't take away the pain but it would make it bearable. Watterson popped two of the pills swallowing them with a flinch. He laid back waiting for it to start working.

"I know and you love it that way." Knock Out grinned looking over the human. "I mean it would be so boring to be one of those goody, goody Autobots." A softer looked crossed the medic's face as he rested a clawed servo near Watterson's damaged body. "You will be alight thou." He said running a single claw across the man's face.

Watterson let Knock Out have his reassurance before sitting up with a grunt. The mech had stopped touching him but still remained close. Watterson wouldn't admit it but he like being near the medic. It was quite for a moment before he realized they shouldn't be this close for no reason. Standing on the table the man winced. "I need to make a report to Soundwave. I didn't recognize the two Autobots we chased."

Knock Out looked at him for a moment before extending his servo. "Of course."

He stepped into the offered servo and rested against a finger. The mech made his way across the med bay and almost to the door when it opened. They bother jerked back on instinct. There in the doorway stood the Second in Command, Starscream.

"_Herr Commandant_, how may I assist you?" Knock Out asked not really caring all he wanted was sometime around the human.

Starscream eyed Watterson with his servos laced behind him back then slowly extended one to the medic. He couldn't help the reaction of half closing his servo around the little human. Knock Out didn't want to give up his human at least not yet, not after what Megatron had done. He felt a small patting on his servo and looked down.

"I'll come back after I talk to Soundwave." The little human's eyes were clear and it was easy to tell he was telling the truth.

"Fine." Knock Out growled not liking the idea. He allowed Watterson to step into the other's servo. They left. Red optics focused in on the table where Watterson had laid. There was blood still on the surface and Knock Out had to clean it up. Starting to clean the spot he could remember when the human had first step foot in his med bay. He had just walked in on his own accord.

_Knock Out had been leaning over a vehicon elbow joint deep in its chest. They had just gotten back from a rather large battle and he was trying to keep the troops alive._

"You know if you connect those up further they would hold longer." A voice rang out. He knew it wasn't Breakdown or any other Decepticon. Flicking his optics to the side he could see a human standing on the edge of the table. Knock Out was confused for a second before trying to decide whether to smack the thing away or check his own optics.

"Hey I said to connect them higher!" It snapped at him.

"I don't need repair advice from something like you." He snarled back. He couldn't fathom why a human would be on the Nemesis. Why was the vermin in his med bay? He suddenly felt something smack his faceplates. Looking down he saw one of the things humans wore on their peds. "What do you…"

"Idiot! He's flat lining!" The human yelled pointing.

Knock Out looked up and saw he was pointing at the spark monitor. The loud steady siren alerted him that he had to work fast. He flew around the table and redirected a few wires and connected the ones that had failed higher. The monitor activity started a steady beat and Knock Out sighed.

"Told you so."

He snatched up the human in a tight servo with a cold glare. Without a second thought he scanned the thing in this servo. By records the human was a little underweight but he was mostly muscle. Knock Out studied the thin face with blond hair tussled around it. "I don't need advice from a human." He put him down on a shelf. "What are you doing here? Don't you have another human to catch?"

"The vehicons need to refuel." He said looking over the equipment.

"Don't you need to?"

"I take care of it when we're out."

"So why did you come to my med bay?" Knock Out said coldly glaring at the human.

A blush warmed his face and he looked down. "I wanted to meet the con that had a sports car as an alt mode." He straightened up looking at the little human surprised. "The Aston Martian is an amazing car. I never thought I would get a look at one."

_There was silence for a moment and Knock Out smiled. "Well I always love meeting another automobile enthusiast."_

Knock Out looked back at the closed door. The little human grew on him as he would visit whenever the Vehicons came back to refuel. He just hoped that his little human did come back this time.

Watterson looked up at the seeker. He was waiting for the question. Starscream always would scoop him up and take him off somewhere to ask him about the girl. The mech seemed to have a strange interest in the girl. He could get all the video footage and information from Soundwave but he never did. He drilled me for the answers.

"How is she?" His voice was soft.

"Hungry and exhausted."

"What?" He snarled looking down at the human.

"Starscream, we were chasing her for a week straight trying to wear her down." He said looking up at the mech with a surprised look.

Starscream cleared the surprise off his face with a calmed. "Yes of course."

"Two Autobots I don't recognize from the files saved her. Well one using a holoform did then two drove off."

"So the Autobots have her."

"For now but we'll get what Megatron wants." Starscream set Watterson down and started to walk away. "Even if the girl goes down." The human added before walking into Soundwave's communication office.

The seeker turned and looked at the door. "Even if the girl goes down?" He snarled softly. "Well we can't have that." Starscream mumbled walking off. Wings twitching as he thought of a plan.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So what did ya think? If it seems a little spotty I know I just couldn't get it to even out. Thanks for the reviews again guys it's been a nut house on my end. I hope you like the way the story is going._


End file.
